particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakanian Empire
The Jakanian Empire lasted from 3165 to 3191. It was an empire inspired and sustained by Islam, and Islamic institutions, by its revolutionary ideas. 'History' Main Article: 'The History of Jakania'' '''Formation of the Jakanian Empire Prior to the creation of the Jakanian Empire, in April 30, 3165 Syed I Al Amun of the SMP , took over office as Supreme Governor at first, after a small military coup seized control of the government and in a stroke abolished the Jakanian democracy. The coup was launched at Nilaka, and within two hours the takeover was completed. Army units quickly rallied in support of the coup, and within a few days firmly established military control in Wakanda and elsewhere throughout the country. Fears of resistance in Hufata and Sontana proved to be true. Thousands of deaths and violent incidents related to the coup were reported. The International community ignored the coup and as a result, countless of violent demostrations were also recorded. Within months of the coup, on 23 December 3165 , Syed I Al Amun, the Supreme Governor of the Supreme Council, announced on television that the Second Republicwasno more. Jakania became the world's newest monarchy when the military coup voted on Friday to abolish Jakania's hundreds-years-old democratic government in favour of a monarchical system. Syed I declared that he will become Sultan and that the Al Amun family will become the royal household of Jakania. The Jakanian Empire was established. However, The Short Civil War revived United Jakania for a day. 'Downfall of the Empire' Following the election of April 3183, the Empire's legitimacy to exsist was disputed. Which led to the Jakanian Civil War. 'Government and Politics' The Jakanian Empire was an absolute monarchy and within its constitution, it states: "No political parties or national elections are permitted" . The Jakanian Empire was the most authoritarian regime recorded in Terra. 'Government' The government of the Jakanian Empire was a very simple system that had two main dimensions: the military administration and the civil administration. The Sultan was the highest position in the system. The civil system was based on local administrative units based on the region's characteristics. The Al Amun practiced a system in which the state had control over the clergy. Certain Islamic Majatran traditions that had survived the adoption of administrative and legal practices from [[Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad|Islamic Jakania]] remained important in the Al Amun administrative circles. According to Syed's understanding, the state's primary responsibility was to defend and invade the Majtran Continent and create the, "United States of Majatra", and to ensure security and harmony within its borders within the overarching context of Majatran Islamic practice and dynastic sovereignty. 'Foreign relations' The Jakanian Empire was recognized in international law as successor state of the former Second Republic. The Empire's had a isolated foreign policy. As of 3176, it had diplomatic relations with Kafuristan only and has 1 embassy situated in Kafuristan. The foreign policy was determined by the Sultan and implemented by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Jakania. An important aspect of the Empire's relations with the Majatran Continent and Terra is the criticism of its political system and human rights management, having not enough democratic attributes and giving no political rights and civil liberties to its citizens. These issues isolated the Empire's government greatly. 'Language' The Empire's 6 ethnic groups speak some 2 languages. According to the 3165 census, 99 million people speak English, followed by Jelbo-Tukaric with 752,804 . Jelbo-Tukaric was the only official state language, but the Empire's Constitution gave the right for people to speak english since its widely spoken in Jakania. 'Religion' The Royal House of Al Amun retained the Islamic Church of Jakania as the official state religion in December 3165, after the formation of the Jakanian Empire. Religiously, the nation is predominantly Muslim, with 84.6% of people describing themselves as Islamic; 56.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 22.1% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 10.3% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples. 'Health' The Empire's constitution guaranteed free, universal health care for all citizens. In practice, however was impossible since medical supplies were limited, due to the Empire's isolated foreign policy. Most citizen who require medical assistance are left to pay large bills. Kafuristan became the only leading exporter of medical supplies imported during the Jakanian Empire. It is said that 76% of the population never received proper healthcare during that time. 'Culture' The Jakanian Empire was a very strict conservative country, following and reinstating centuries old traditions. 'Cuisine' The Islamic Church of Jakania forbid the eating of pork and the drinking of alcohol, and this law was enforced strictly throughout the Jakanian Empire for the first time in Jakania's history. The most popular food in Jakania is kabsa which is rice and meat. Jakanian unleavened bread, or khubz, is eaten with almost all meals. Other staples include lamb, grilled chicken, falafel (deep-fried chickpea balls), shawarma (spit-cooked sliced lamb), and Ful medames (a paste of fava beans, garlic and lemon). Traditional coffeehouses used to be ubiquitous, but are now being displaced by food-hall style cafes. Jakanian tea is also a famous custom, which is used in both casual and formal meetings between friends, family and even strangers. The tea is black (without milk) and has herbal flavoring that comes in many variations. 'National Holidays and symbols' There were currently 10 public holidays during the Jakanian Empire. 'Economy' The Jakanian Empire was an industrialised, near-autarkic, highly centralized command economy, with an almost entirely government-planned, state-owned economy. 'Agriculture' The Empire's economy relied on their argicultural projects and vast exportation of argicultural goods, which in return had improved their economy slightly, since the abolishment of priviate capitalisim in March 3167. 'Military' The Jakanian Empire, military consisted of the Royal Jakanian Army the Royal Jakanian Air Force and the Royal Jakanian Navy, all commanded by the Sultan's Imperial Army, the unified military organization of all land, sea and air forces. Category:Jakania